Rich
by Predator7
Summary: Its not like I have less cash. I have so much of it that I don't know where to spend it.


**Hey guys another stupid project of mine.**

 **If you all have any suggestions as to what 8man should do to spend his money…**

 **You're welcome.**

* * *

In Buddhist proverbs, the uniqueness of our universe and of human experiences themselves is known as "one grain of sand is a world;" from every person's perspective, even from the viewpoint of a grain of sand, the world is completely different.

Therefore, the saying "everyone is unique," is to be taken as words of wisdom.

Hikigaya Hachiman never considered this before, and he would never ever ponder on questions like this. As a High school in his first year, he was so ordinary that people wouldn't notice him when he's walking on the street….on even when he was in the classroom.

In terms of looks, he was relatively good looking, he could even be considered as handsome. But in the case of his family background, he belonged in the middle to class. No one could find him if he had been thrown into a crowd.

His parents are office slav..ahem, employees.

Hachiman was always willing to be ordinary since he wasn't someone with ambitious aspirations.

All he wished for was to be able to find a decent job that would not make him an office slave like his parents.

As ordinary as was, the biggest prize he ever gotten in life being the "another free can" on his favourite drink Max Coffee, he was sitting on his bed as he found himself staring at a black bank card in his hands with extreme concentration.

The bank card also seemed ordinary, its size and material weren't anything special. The right side of it was printed with numbers, slightly raised from the flatness of the card, with a magnetic strip at the back. If anything was unusual, it was the name of the bank that issued the card, printed in the bottom right corner which he has never heard of it before.

It looked like a foreign bank. He could accurately translate the short English phrase as "Slave Development Bank". But as peculiar a foreigner's thoughts and creativity may be, it's not normal for people to name their bank 'slave', right?

In the signature space on the back of the card were six handwritten numbers, which looked like the pin used to withdraw money from it. But how stupid must the person be to write the password for withdrawal on the back of their bank card? Were they not afraid of it being lost or stolen?

Now, the seemingly ordinary bank card, with its pin written clearly on the back, appeared more strange than anything.

What was even more peculiar was that he couldn't remember picking this card up from the ground, so why was it in his hand right now?

The card could have a lot of money on it, right? If the password to the card is really the six digits on the back, maybe he could make a small fortune? After all, the owner to this card drove a Benz.

As the thought of the Benz flashed in his mind, a sudden burst of terror engulfed him completely, leaving him shivering on his bed. As autumn just arrived, the coldness of absolute zero spread from his heart throughout his entire body.

That car, and all that happened afterwards was so extraordinary. If everything that happened was real, then he would probably turn into someone unusual.

But, who even wants to be unusual?

* * *

 **[Flashback]**

* * *

It was something that happened yesterday, at night.

He had just stepped out to complete a quest given by his sister to buy something.

He had just stepped put from the store ans was heading bacl home when he turned a corner and two gleaming light beams straight ahead blinded him.

The roaring sound of the machine filled his ears. He stared ahead, unaware of the danger that was swiftly approaching.

When he finally had the view of what was behind the beams of light, he was dumbfounded to see that the source of the gigantic roaring was a high-speed car.

That speed must have surpassed 200 km/h, and it was racing straight towards Hachiman. There were barely 10 meters left between them and it showed no signs of slowing down.

The words rich, speeding, and drunk flashed through his mind. His human instincts saved his life at the last second. As the car was about to collide against him, he kicked the ground abruptly and threw himself to the side. He rolled on the ground, twisted his ankle, and his elbow hit the ground hard, so painful as if it was broken.

Hikigaya saw the car sweep past where he stood a second ago, colliding head on with a pole, coming to a stop.

He looked at his elbow. Blood was dripping and parts of the skin were scraped off. But he did not have any intention of interrogating nor scolding the person in the car.

It was a Mercedes Benz. He saw the logo. A person being able to drive this car would either be rich or high-class, in short, not someone he dared to offend. If the person was in a good mood, he would even claim payment for his medical expenses.

Of course, what's more important was that the front of the Benz was extremely out of shape. Shattered glass were on the floor, it would be a problem whether the person in the car survived or not. Even if he was still alive, he cannot escape being heavily wounded.

Although he was frightened, but he plucked up the courage, walked towards the car while dragging his leg.

He saw the door being kicked open from inside, a man with blood stained all over his body crawled out of the car and fell, and stretched a bloody hand towards him.

"Save me… Save me…" A hoarse voice escaped his throat and blood filled his face, he was obviously heavily wounded.

He didn't go as far as watching him die because of the crash. He should be drunk, otherwise it won't result in such a situation. Plus, Hikigaya strongly believed that no one in this world hated him so much that they would wish to kill him.

 **[AN= At least not yet m8]**

But how do you even save a person?

He took out his phone, wanting to call the ambulance as a reflex.

As the person crawling on the ground saw his actions, he called out anxiously and frightfully "Don't call the ambulance, save me, I'll give you 100,000 yen… 100,000 ! Don't call an ambulance!"

Did this guy steal the car..?

He grabbed the bottom of Hikigaya's shirt, and said: "Sell me your shirt, 100,000 Yen, I'll give you 100,000 immediately…"

How much did this guy drink to buy his shirt for 100,000 instead of going to the hospital?

The man loosened his grip on his shirt, pulled out a phone from his pocket with difficulty and opened an app, shouting: "Hurry! Open your Paytm! Let me scan it and transfer money to you. Sell me your shirt, for 100,000…".

He didn't know where the man gained his strength from but he stood up, snatched hikigaya's phone and opened Paytm. After scanning the code, he then shoved the phone back in his hands, then returned to his own phone and started operating on it. Hikigaya heard a 'ding' from his phone, lowered his head and saw a money transfer notification.

He touched the screen with his finger, the screen showed that the other party had transferred 100,000 yen.

"Hurry! Your clothes!" The man grew anxious and attempted to strip his clothes.

He let him strip off his jacket without fighting back, having difficulty to process this strange encounter.

Sports car, speeding, 200km/h, car crash, , 100,000 yen, one worthless shirt…

How are these words connected to each other?

How are these words connected to each other?

"You… Did you lose your sanity from the car crash?" Hikigaya asked the man carefully while putting his phone back into his pockets. Without caring about other things, he has 100,000 yen in his hands.

The man didn't respond to him, and stumbled and dropped heavily onto the ground, staring upwards towards the pitch-black night sky with dull eyes, as if waiting for something.

Then it happened.

The man rolled on the ground, screamed as both of his legs disappeared, as if they were chopped off.

A streak of blood continuously climbed up from his leg, which quickly extended to his thighs. What's more bizarre was that his thighs were disappearing too, evaporating into a bloody fog. He recognized the smell which belonged specifically to fresh blood in the air.

Thighs were gone…

Then the stomach…

The man's body had stopped rolling and became incapable of producing any sound from his mouth. Anyone who had been amputated from their chest below was impossible to make any more sounds.

The streak of blood came to a stop with the man's death, He watched in disbelief as the man entirely formed into the blood fog, blending into the air, resolved entirely.

For a long time, He had thought that death was the thing that humans feared the most. But now, he realized that death was not that scary. What's really scary was someone disappearing into thin air in such a bizarre way.

On the ground, the bloody trail which the man left from crawling had also disappeared, just like his body.

Even the jacket clutched tightly by the man's hands that originally belonged to him was gone.

The only thing left, was a black card, shining splendidly under the dim streetlights in the dark night. It was light emitted from metal. It resembled a bank card, but did not have any intentions of picking it up.

Anyone who just experienced something one could only see in a movie scene, even if it was a diamond worth billions of dollars, would not be in the mood to pick it up. The only thought that he had left in his mind was to escape; run as far as he could, as if he would undergo the same misfortune the man just did if he didn't run fast enough.

And he ran straight home.

* * *

 **[End of Flashback]**

* * *

After he woke up, he thought it was just a dream. But the black card that was in his hand clearly indicates that last night's experience was not just a dream.

Today was Sunday and he studied the strange bank card in his hand, hesitating whether he should try his luck with it or not.

As he put on clothes, he glanced at his paytm wallet's balance…

Um…

Even the 100,000 yen were gone.

With the black card in his hands, he walked towards the ATM, feeling uneasy. The man was so carefree with his money; he wasn't sure how many zeros would be in his bank account.

As he inserted the card into the ATM and entered the password with shaky hands, his head was filled with the thought of himself escaping in shock and horror. He never picked up this card, but why did this card appear next to his pillow?

Suddenly, he felt chills shooting up his spine. Shi Lei wanted to press the 'exit' button, almost realizing that there is some sort of trap that he was incapable to understand…

But it was too late…

From the ATM, a completely strange mettalic voice said, "Welcome, new slave."

* * *

 ***Chuckles***

 **You are now a slave….** **TO MONEY!**

 ***CRACKLES EVILY***

 **Well last night I was just talking to Kogawa about what will happen if 8man got a shit-ton of money…**

 **And dies if he spends it all.**

 **Don't worry I'll try to give a few Cameros here…**

…

 **And just what was with that Review mate..?**

 **Do I look like some blood thirsty battle maniac who like to turn everything into Dark humor story filled with with people dying.**

 ***Looks at bodies on the floor***

 **Oh well…**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Well…**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Cheers mates!**

 **P.S- I'm parodying Black Card.**


End file.
